Into the Dark
by riverrunner11
Summary: Sequel to And the Rain Came Down. A little over a year has passed since their return to the Enchanted Forest. A son has been born. Lives have started over. Finally happily ever after. Except for one man. He's determined to get his happy ending, no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to And the Rain Came Down. Hope you like it. Reviews would be awesome. I'm open to all suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's eyes opened in the darkened room. Light was coming from behind the curtains that hung over the long windows. She turned her head to see that her husband was not in the bed with her. Getting up she went to the open door that led to the adjoining room. The nursery. There she found her husband, and her newborn son. The scene before her was one that made her heart swell. Her husband was asleep in a chair, the small boy on his chest. His strong arms were curled around the baby, and the infant was snuggled into his shirt. She stood, just watching the pair sleep. To an outsider, it may have seemed that a monster was holding the boy. Pale green-gold skin, dark eyes, and yes sometimes his fingernails did resemble claws. This man though, he was no monster. He was her love, and she was his.

She padded into the room over to the chair where they slept. Placing a kiss on Rumpelstiltskin's cheek, she woke him. " Hey," she whispered. " How long have you been in here."

He looked down at the baby on his chest. " It seems like forever, but only a few hours I believe. I thought I would let you rest."

" I needed it. Thanks." She reached down and took the baby from him, careful not to wake him. Emma laid the boy down in his crib. The crystal mobile of unicorns that should have been hers swung gently when she brushed it. Emma took her husband by the hand. " Come back to bed." she said quietly and they crept out of the room.

Once in their bedroom, she helped him take his boots off. He finished undressing and changed into a pair of sleeping pants." What time did you get home?" she asked him. He had been out on his " business". He was still Rumpelstiltskin, and he still made deals. Though he had slowed down considerably since their marriage. She got under the covers and snuggled up to him. His arm went around her.

" It was late. I was going to wake you, but you seemed so tired lately. I had a bath and then saw to the boy, which is how you found me."

" You know, he has a name. You can't just keep calling him boy." Emma said, playfully pushing against him.

" Yes I know. How could I forget? Griffin James Gold. How lovely that you named him after your father."

" Hey, you picked his first name. I picked the middle. That was the deal. Besides, who are you to talk about names...Rumplestiltskin? " she laughed. " Besides, I thought you liked the idea of Gold being his last name?"

" I do. Believe me, my name was no joy to grow up with. I don't even remember if I ever had a last name. It doesn't matter. What matters is your happiness, and besides, Griffin Gold does have a certain ring to it."

Emma ran her hand over his chest. Her mind wandering. " Are you happy?" she asked him. Her mind was on Belle and Balefire.

" I'm happier now than I have ever been." He rolled over to face her. " I have you to thank for that Emma." He told her and ran his fingers through her hair. " You have given me so much. Your love, has made me whole. You've filled the empty place in my heart. You are my soul mate, my true love." He kissed her gently. " You've given me a beautiful son. Yes love. I am happy."

Emma smiled at him. " I'm glad." she said. Her finger came up to trace his lips, the curve of his jaw. " I love my villain." She kissed him deeply.

" I suggest ma'am, that you stop that. You've not yet healed enough for me to have my wicked way with you." he said menacingly.

Emma reached down and felt his arousal. " I can take care of that." she purred into his ear. Pulling back the blankets she reached in and freed him from the undergarment he was straining against. Placing small kisses on his neck she worked her way down his chest until finally she took him in her mouth. He hissed in pleasure, and his hand tangled in her hair. Taking his entire length in her mouth she slowly slid up and down, pausing to lick the head and tease the small opening there. He placed his hand on her head and she took him in her mouth once again. One hand gripped the base of his member, the other reached down to gently squeeze is sac. She felt him tense and knew it wouldn't be long. " Love, I'm about to," was all he got out, and he spilled into her mouth. Emma received what he gave, she had never done it for anyone but him. Maybe it was because they were bound, but she didn't mind the taste of him. When he was finished, Emma tucked his softening friend back into his pants. " Go to sleep, " she whispered to him.

His eyes were closed. " If this is a dream, then I pray I never wake. I would sleep for an eternity."

" It's not a dream. I love you." she kissed him. Emma pulled the blankets back over their bodies and wrapped herself around him. Their home was quiet, and they both slept.

* * *

Across the Enchanted Forest, far into the mountains, hidden by crags and cliffs sat a large stone dwelling. Inside the dwelling was a man. The man sat on an old chair at an old table. The walls around him were filled with paintings. Paintings of his ancestors. Paintings of glorious deeds. Paintings of a kingdom that was once his. Now, all he had were his paintings. He looked around. It wasn't fair, he thought, it should be mine. Then kingdom, the Princess, the power. " It should all be mine," he mumbled.

A bastard son of a long dead king. Errol sat at the table. " They came back. Why did they come back. It was mine." He said to the empty room. He stood up knocking a chair over in the process and walked to a large painting of a man in royal dress. A crown sat on his head. " They were finally gone. Vanished from the Enchanted Forest. Now after all this time they're back. I ruled for those long years. Now they come back and look where I have returned. With nothing but stolen portraits." He said to the painting. " And a ring that's worthless." He looked down to his right hand. On the ring finger sat a large gold ring, with a black stone in the center flanked by small rubies. His mother had given it to him. She said it was his fathers, the only thing he had ever given her. Besides her son of course. It bought her silence.

His mother was a beautiful young woman when the king met her. He was traveling across the land when he spotted her from his carriage. Ordering his men that they would camp near the village, they stopped for the night. He inquired about her and before the evening was out, had her brought to his tent. What was a young woman to do when faced with fine food and furs. She gave in. The king took her, and left her in the morning with the ring, left with her promise that she would tell no one of what had happened. Later when she found she was with child, she tried to speak with the king. He took her to the home that Errol now stood in. He kept it stocked with food and anything else she needed. As long as she was silent about the identity of the father, all would be well. A few months later, she held the new baby in her arms. She named him for her father. The king came after the boy was born. His mother begged the king to take him and raise him as his own. As the prince he was. The king denied her request, telling her that he had just married, and that his new wife was pregnant. No, he would not take the boy, but he would continue to provide for them. And so he did. Soon after his visit news spread through the kingdom that the queen had given birth to a beautiful daughter. Snow White they had named her. She looked down at the baby boy in her arms. " You have a sister Errol," she told him, " and one day, you'll live in the palace with her, where you belong."

He stood now in the home that he had grown up in. He had to abandon the castle when he heard of the return. Now, he wanted nothing more than to claim the kingdom that was rightfully his. He should have it, he would have it. He just had to find a way. Errol knew what he needed, and that was magic. He had none, and knew of only one being stronger than the Queen. It was just a question of figuring out a way to convince them to help him. He took and old book from a nearby table. Turing the pages he stopped on one. A drawing there among the paragraphs. A smile came to his face. " Yes. This will do. Now, I just have to get it."


	2. Happy Endings

**It has taken me a while to get this story on track, but I think I finally got it there in my head, now just to get it out. Hope you enjoy, and bear with me while I get it going.**

**Also don't own anything of OUAT or Dr. Who**

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the windows of the room. Snow White stood looking out over the valley. Her hand rested protectively on her belly, she could feel the slight swell there. It wouldn't be too much longer until she started to really show. Her eyes fell on the mountain range in the distance. She knew that her daughter and newest grandson were there. She still had concerns that Emma was married to Rumpelstiltskin, but the man seemed to worship her and their son. Finally their happy ending had come. Even for Regina it seemed. There was a certain woodsman that made regular visits to the premises. Henry was a happy young man, learning all he could about the kingdom and it's daily running. He was scheduled to make the trip to visit Emma soon, and he was so excited. Yes, things were perfect. Finally.

Regina sat at the long table with Henry. He was wolfing down his breakfast to meet Charming for fencing lessons.

" Henry, slow down. No one is going to steal it from you." she told him.

" I'm sorry," he said after swallowing. " I just wanted to get there early."

She smiled at him. " I know, but that's no reason to eat like a pig. Now, I have a surprise for you." she told him and with a wave of her hand a mirror appeared.

" Wow. What's it for?" he said in awe of his mothers power.

" For when you go and visit Emma and your brother, we can still talk. Also, if you get into trouble on the way, you can call for help."

" But what if you're away from your mirror?" he questioned, taking the hand mirror in his own. It was silver and the handle has inlaid with a small stone just under the glass. It was dark green, almost black, the green only showing when the light touched it. It was beautiful and simple.

" I thought of that," she said, and reached into a pocket hidden in her dress and pulled out a small compact mirror. " I'll always have this with me, so you'll always be able to reach me."

" Thanks. Can I get a smaller one too? To keep in my pocket? Just in case I can't get to this one for some reason?" he asked.

Regina smiled at him. " Of course. I'll start working on it now. It should be ready by the time you leave."

" Are you worried about something happening to me? I thought everything was ok now."

" Henry, I know you're enjoying being here and living at the castle, but you must remember, not everyone in this land is a friend. There are still those out there who wish to harm or do evil. Even those who still hold a grudge against me. Just because there's not an obvious threat against us, doesn't mean that there aren't people plotting."

" Do you not want me to go and see Emma?" he asked, afraid that she was jealous.

" Of course I want you to go. I want you to spend time with her, and your brother. I guess to a lesser extent your step-father." she said.

" You still don't like him do you?" he asked.

" Henry, it's not that. I just know him. I know who he is, the things he's done. I just can't accept he's ready to play nice."

" Maybe some people think that about you? I think you should give him a chance."

" Ok Henry, I'll try." she told him. Regina would never fully trust him, but if it pacified Henry, she would tell him that she would try.

* * *

The white lion walked through the forest. It was comforting to be in this land. It had been a year ago since he was here and he had decided to check on his friend. He walked to the front of the castle and the doors opened to allow him in. The man was waiting there in the entry hall.

" Angus." He called to him. " Or would you prefer a different name?"

_'Angus will do, I actually like it.' _He shoved his large head into the mans chest and the man hugged him in return. _' So Rumpelstiltskin, I hear congratulations are in order. A boy I was told. May I see him?'_ The white cat asked.

" Of course my friend. Follow me." He led the giant cat down different halls until he came to the nursery. Inside he found Emma talking to the baby while changing his diaper.

" Who's a stinky boy? Who's a stinky boy?" she cooed to him. " Yes. Mommy's little stinky." Pudgy legs kicked, and bright blue eyes looked up at her.

Rumple cleared his throat, causing Emma to jump and powder showered down upon her and the surrounding area. " My love we have a visitor." He said, trying to hide a laugh.

Emma brushed the powder from her arms and face, and turned around. " Angus!" She finished changing the baby and picked him up and carried him over to the giant cat. Emma reached up and rubbed behind his ears, receiving a purring sound from him. " Still like that I see."

_' Some things are always appreciated, there isn't enough that can be said for a good scratch behind the ears.' _ he chuckled at her. _' So, this is the new cub.' _ He leaned forward and sniffed the baby. _' His name?' _

" Griffon." said Rumple.

_' Yes, he likes that_,_ Griffon. Though he prefers to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.'_

" I'm sorry what?" Emma asked.

_' That's what he calls himself.'_

" How do you know?" asked Rumple.

_' I speak baby.'_

" Of course you do." said Rumple

_' No that's your father, you can't just call him " Not Mom".'_

" Not mom?" asked Rumple, confused.

_' That's you. " Also Not Mom", that's me. Everyone else is "peasants". Well, that's a bit unfortunate.'_

Emma and Rumple just looked at each other. " Uh, how long will you be staying?" Emma asked, wanting to change the subject. Wondering if the lion really could speak baby, and if so, should she start calling her son Stormageddon.

_' If it is no trouble to you I had hoped to stay for a while. I grow weary in my age. I feel the need to rest. May I stay with you for a while?'_

" Angus, you are always welcome here. Think of it as your home." Rumple said to him. " Come, let me show you the gardens. I know how much you enjoy a good roll."

A chuffing sound came from Angus, almost a laugh, and they walked together toward the garden.

Emma was left with Griffon. " Stormageddon huh? I think I'll stick with Griffon." she told him and she and the baby went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

* * *

**Well, chapter 2 down. They will get longer, I promise. **

**Point's to anyone who spots the Dr. Who reference! Will reveal in the next chapter the winner! **

**As always enjoy and if you liked it let me know!**


	3. Family Ties

**Hello all...thank you to all who reviewed. Special kudos to Evil Wanda for being the first to spot the Dr. Who reference. It was Angus speaking to Griffin, and saying that he wished to be called Stormageddon. Was from the Dr Who episode 12 season 6. This chapter should be a bit longer, and they will continually get longer. So here we go!**

* * *

Emma sat in the nursery, rocking Griffin. Blue eyes stared up at her. He was so perfect. She trailed her fingers through the blonde wisps that were on his head. He was just on the verge of sleep when Gold entered the room. She glared at him in warning to keep quiet. The baby's eyes closed, and she felt him relax in her arms. Emma stood and carefully laid him down in the bed. She took her husband by the hand and led him from the room.

" I never tire of seeing the two of you together," he told her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

" I'm just happy he's asleep." she replied smiling at him. She noticed that he was dressed once again in his " business" attire. High necked jacket, his everyday boots replaced by the high black lace up ones that ended just above his knee. The leather pants were the same though, and she had to admit she liked it when he looked this way. " Are you leaving again?"

" I'm sorry." he said taking her hands in his. " There's a man, he's been looking for me, asking questions about things that he shouldn't. Inquiring about the location of a certain...artifact." He told her.

" The dagger." she said. " I thought it stayed behind when we came back here?"

" Unfortunately no. It was a magical object, so it returned with us."

" Where is it?"

" I truly do not know. Angus told me that he knows where it is and if I ask him he will bring it to me."

" I don't like the idea of it lying around where anyone could find it and use it against you. "

" He assures me it is well hidden, and will remain that way unless I ask him for it."

" I still don't like it."

He gathered his wife into his arms. " It's nice to have someone worry for me." he smiled down at her.

Emma kissed him. " Please hurry back. I feel like part of me is missing when you are gone." She placed her hand over his heart and felt is steady strong rhythm. It beat in time with her own.

" I won't be gone long, I promise. A day or two at the most. " He pulled his arms from around her and backed up a few steps. " See you soon dearie!" He said impishly and disappeared.

" I hate it when he calls me that," she said to herself and went off in search of Angus, she had questions.

* * *

High in the mountains, in the stone dwelling sat Errol. He had started searching for the dagger, but realized that it was hopeless. He would never find it on his own, so he came up with a different plan. He started asking questions about the man himself, how he could be found, where to look for him. He hoped word of his inquires would reach the ears of Rumpelstiltskin. The moment the thought entered his head, someone stepped into his home.

" I hear you've been looking for me." said Rumpelstiltskin.

" Yes. Yes, I have. " He said with a startled voice. He knew the imp would turn up eventually, he just didn't think it would be so soon.

" Well tell me, what is it you want? To make a deal perhaps?" he said and giggled.

" Yes. A deal. That's what I want. I want Snow White dead. I want her kingdom."

Gold was stunned. " Well, that's a tall order? May I ask why?"

" It was mine. While everyone was gone it was mine. I was a bastard son, but my father was still king. I have every right to that throne."

" I see. Well I'm sorry, I can't help you,"

" What? Why? I thought you made deals for everything? I'd gladly give whatever you asked."

" There is nothing that you have that I need or want," he said looking around the stone house, at the portraits covering the walls, " besides, Snow White is my wife's mother. If I killed her, it might make it awkward in the bedroom, or at family reunions." He said and giggled again. Bowing he said " My apologies, but no." He spun and left the house, disappearing into the rocks.

"DAMN!" Errol yelled, and swiped his hand over the table before him. Maps and plates, cups and pitchers flew off the table and clattered to the floor. His only choice now was to do it himself or find the dagger. He sank down into the chair and his head fell into his hands.

* * *

Emma walked out into the rear garden. There she saw Angus . He was lying in the sun with his paws in the air. Emma walked across the grass to where he was laying. One great eye opened and then closed again.

_' A belly rub is always appreciated_.'

Emma smiled and reached down to rub the lions belly. He stretched under her hands, his back foot began to move when she found the right spot.

" I guess I found a good spot?" she said as she finished rubbing the white belly. Emma sat down in the grass beside him. " Rumple told me that you know where his dagger is hidden."

_' I do.'_

The white lion rolled over onto his belly to lay beside her. Emma reached over and began to pet his massive paw. " I thought it had been left behind." She stated.

_' No. It was a magical artifact, and when magic left that world, so did the items that were touched by magic. Also, it is bound to him, just as he is to it. Whatever land he resides in, so it will be there as well. Do not fear. It is well hidden, none would just stumble upon it.'_

" He said the same thing, but what if someone were seeking it? Are there clues? Signs? Anything that might give away its location? It's not that I don't trust you, I do. I just don't like the idea of someone getting their hands on it. When I think of the things that they could make him do." Emma shuddered, her mind drifting to her sleeping infant.

_' Emma, if that were the case, I would protect you from him. He is powerful yes, but he can be defeated. Just as all magic can be defeated.'_

" Angus, I don't want it to come to that. I don't want you to protect me from my husband. I want to know that it could never happen."

_' I am sorry dear Emma, but as long as the dagger exists, it is a possibility. However slim the chance, it is still a chance.'_

" Bring me the dagger. He gave it to me once, remember? I gave it to you to hide. Bring it to me. I'll keep it hidden. No one would know I have it but us. I wouldn't even tell Rumple."

_' Dear Emma, secrets do not make a happy home or marriage. If it is your wish that I bring you the dagger I shall, but I ask you to speak to your husband first.'_

" I want the dagger. I'll talk to him when he gets home, I promise you."

_' Very well. I shall leave in the morning. For now, there is the worst itch just behind my left ear." _

Emma smiled at him. " Oh you big baby." she said and began to scratch behind both of his ears.

* * *

Regina and Snow White were having tea in a sunny room when Rumpelstiltskin appeared before them.

" Mother," he said slightly bowing to Snow White, " Grandmother," he said to Regina.

" I hate it when he does this." said Regina rolling her eyes.

" Yes well, it brings me joy to irritate you."

" How is the baby?" asked Snow White.

" Handsome and happy, just like his father."

" I think I may be sick." said Regina.

Snow White laughed at the two of them. " What did you come by for? Is everything ok with Emma?"

" Yes, everyone is fine. I came to tell you about a meeting I just had with a man named Errol. He claims to be your half-brother, and he wants you dead."

Snow White gasped, " What? Why?"

" He wants your throne. He thinks it should be his, and it was while we were all...away."

Regina looked at Snow White. " I can understand wanting her dead, but why now? Why wait over a year?"

" That I don't know. I just came to tell you what I know. I don't think he poses much of a threat, but I thought you should be aware."

" Thank you for telling us." Snow White told him. " Please give Emma our love, and bring her for a visit soon."

" I will." he told her. " Have a good day...Grandmother." he said giggling, and disappeared.

" I really hate him." said Regina.


	4. A Visit

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They really keep me going, so please do so. Thanks!**

**Now to get the formalities out of the way...I don't own OUAT, just playing for a bit.**

**I'm hoping to get another chapter out this week as well, hopefully life won't interfere as it sometimes does.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

After Rumple left Snow White and Regina just stared at each other. " Did you know I had a brother?" she asked Regina.

" I had no idea. When I married your father, you were the only child I knew of. There's no way it happened after we married, it had to have been before."

" After my mother died, I was with him nearly all the time. I don't think it happened after that, so it must have been before. Maybe it was before he married my mother."

" It's possible."

" I wish there was a way to tell if he was really related, or just lying."

" I may know of a way." said Regina.

" How?"

" I'll need some of your blood." Regina said. " I'll also need a map."

" How much blood?" she asked.

" Well, not all of it." Regina said, and laughed. Snow White looked a little green.

They stood together in the map room. Regina used a small silver dagger to prick the other woman's finger, drawing blood. Regina took Snow White's bleeding finger and held it over the map, she let 5 drops fall onto the paper and handed a small cloth to her to stop the bleeding.

" Now," she said and waved her hand over the map. " We will see."

" What does it do?" she asked as she watched her blood spread and from little drops and begin to roll to different parts of the map.

" The drops will show us the location of all those in the kingdom who share blood with you."

In a few moments the drops stopped moving. Four blood drops spread across the map.

" Here. This one," Regina pointed to a drop directly over the castle, " is you. This one," she pointed to the forest near the castle, " is Henry. Which is surprising since I sent him to his lessons. These two," she pointed to the area at the opposite end of the forest, across the great valley at the edge of the mountains, " these are Emma and Griffin."

" And this one?" Snow White pointed to a drop that was sitting high in the mountains.

" This must be the one Gold told us about."

" So it's true. I have a brother. " she said, in shock.

" So it would seem. Or it could be a long-lost aunt or uncle. Even a cousin could show up." Regina said, trying to calm her.

" No. He's exactly were Rumple said he would be. I feel like I need to be pro-active and face him." she said, not wanting to back down.

" No. In case you've forgotten, there's more than one life here to be considered." Regina told her, motioning to her belly.

" I can't just sit here and wait for him to come and get me. There has to be something I can do."

" Send your prince. I'm sure he'd love an adventure to protect his wife and unborn child." Regina snarked. She got along with her step-daughter now, but old habits die-hard.

Snow White rolled her eyes. " I can do without the sarcasm. I will tell him when he gets back though. I'm sure he'll have an idea of what to do."

Snow White left the room. Regina stood looking at the map. The blood in the mountains drawing her attention. " I just got my family. I don't intend to lose it again so soon." she said and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

* * *

Emma was waiting the next morning for her husband to come home. She needed him to watch Griffin so she could get his dagger. She was walking with the baby, softly singing to him. His belly was full and his bottom was dry. His eyes were wide as he took in the blurry world around him. Emma leaned down and kissed his tiny nose. She felt regret rise in her mind as she thought of Henry as a baby. Her thoughts were interrupted by a purple cloud of smoke. Regina stood before her.

" Regina!" she said startled.

" Emma. It's good to see you again," she noticed that Emma was holding the baby, " and my little grandson. Can I hold him?"

" Of course." Emma handed Griffin to Regina. She found a chair and sat down with him. It still astounded Emma to see the Evil Queen talking baby talk. She smiled at them.

" He's beautiful Emma. Really he is, even if his father is green."

" Does he," Emma started, " I mean. Does he look like Henry when he was a baby?"

Regina smiled at her and then the baby again. " His eyes. They're yours. Henry has the same eyes. Yes, there's a resemblance there. Henry was a beautiful boy, just like this one."

Emma smiled a sad smile. " I wish now I had held him. Even for just a minute."

Regina looked back at her. This was new territory for her, comforting someone. " I know. I don't blame you. The past is past. Henry has grown up into a fine young man. I think we can both be proud of that."

" I am. So did you come to see Rumple, or just the baby?"

" I needed to see your husband, but since he isn't here I'll let you pass on the message. I'm going to see the man who claims to be your mother's brother. Ask him to meet me there."

No sooner had the words left her mouth Rumpelstiltskin walked into the room. " My ears are burning. Were you talking about me? Should I blush?"

" Please..." Regina retorted, " youre green, you can't blush."

Emma hid a laugh. It really was funny the way these two went at each other.

" Yes, well there are so many other things I can do. Like for instance," he started to conjure something with his hands but Emma stopped him.

" Rumple. Listen, it's important. You two can play some other time." Emma said.

" Thank you." said Regina, standing with the baby, who was reaching up to grab her nose. " I thought I would pay a visit to this man that you told us about. I wanted to know if you would like to join me."

" I've already been there, he's harmless."

" If you thought he was harmless you wouldn't have warned us."

" Warned you about what? What's going on?" asked Emma.

Rumple turned to her. " The man I went to see yesterday. He claims to be Snow White's brother. He asked me to kill her for him, which I of course refused. I went to the castle and told them what he intended. That was my part in it. He has no magic, and the dagger he seeks is well hidden, so I am told."

Emma thought back to her conversation with Angus the day before. He was going to take her to retrieve the dagger later in the evening.

" Why does he want her dead?" Emma asked.

" Well apparently he feels slighted that it is not his backside that rests on the throne." her husband told her. " He ruled while the curse was in effect, but when it was broken with a kiss," he kissed her sweetly on the lips," he was returned to where he came from. A small home in the rocks, up in the mountains."

Regina handed the baby to Rumpelstiltskin. " Well I'd like to see for myself. I'm going."

" Very well. I however will be staying in tonight." he replied.

Regina kissed Griffin on the forehead. " I'll bring Henry in a day or two." and she disappeared, smoke rising where she stood.

Emma waved the smoke around with her hand trying to dissipate it. " Do you two have to poof everywhere?" she said coughing.

Her husband laughed and put his arm around her and led her away from the smoke out into the garden for breakfast.


End file.
